


falling in love at a coffee shop

by Juliet_Lemming98



Series: la pratique française [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Drabble, Français, French, Gen, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, bucky plays guitar omg, song prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: Steve voit un musicien beau, et il sait les paroles- il sont écrit sur sa peau.Ma pratique française; laissez les critiques et les commentaires pour m'aider, s'il vous plaît!Le title d'un chanson de Landon Pigg, 'Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop', et aussi ce histoire est inspiré par ce chanson.





	falling in love at a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'écrivais en vingt minutes à 2:00 après une soirée, je suis désolée pour les defaults :) xxx
> 
>  
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand utiliser le passé composé ou l'imparfait; généralement, je le choisis d'instinct, mais souvent ce n'est pas juste! Si vous avez des conseils, dis-moi s'il vous plaît! :)

Bucky n'est pas un mauvais musicien. Au contraire, ses amis disent qu'il soit plutôt bon- mais il a peur quand il est dans l'étage, et ce n'est qu'une boisson que lui fasse assuré.  
C'est stupid, quoi, car il était un assassin, a tué avec une main stable- mais un étage et un public se laissent être nerveux. Donc, son tatouage, il relie à la musique, donc c'est compréhensible, peut-être; ' _j'aime trop cette chanson!_ ' écrit sur son bras droit.  
À le fin de la nuit, quand ce n'est que les habitués au bar, il chant sans peur ou l'inhibition.  
Jusqu'à l'homme apparaissent.  
C'était dans la partie instrumentale, si Bucky a vu le blond quand il a arrivé. Grand, musclé, et beau, l'homme a donné Bucky les jambes en coton.  
Bucky regardait l'homme command une boisson, et quand il le avalait, Bucky a joué un fausse note.  
L'homme a écouté, Bucky a vu qu'il grimace, et alors le blond a tourné pour lui voir, et il a dit;  
'J'aime trop cette chanson!'  
_Merde. Putain._ Son tatouage.  
Bucky n'a pas su s'il aurait pu mettre un note, mais il a commencé chanter.  
Il chantait à l'homme, et il chantait pour l'homme.  
'I never knew, just what it was, about this old coffee shop I love so much...'  
L'homme n'a pas bougé, du tout. Il a été complètement immobile, sauf de ses yeux, qui ont regardé Bucky.  
Ils se regardaient avec deux paires des yeux blues.  
Bucky chant les paroles, mais il n'écoute pas, car il ne peut que voir le blond.

_'I never knew just what it was_  
_About this old coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_  
_All of the while, all of the while it was you'_

Et c'est vrai qu'ils ne soient pas dans un café, mais ils savent, maintenant, pourquoi c'est qu'ils sont y venus.  
La destinée.

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux améliorer mon français! S'il vous plaît m'aidez- lisez ça et direz-moi les défauts!


End file.
